1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens interchangeable type camera system, an interchangeable lens, and a lens control method, having an operation member that is capable of sliding in an optical axis direction provided on the interchangeable lens, for controlling focus position in accordance with the position that has been set by rotation of the operation member when the operation member is at a second position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lens unit has been proposed that has a focus ring that slides in an optical axis direction and rotates around the optical axis provided on a lens barrel, and that is capable of a relative position indication type focus operation if this focus ring is at a first position, while being capable of an absolute position indication type focus operation if the focus ring is slid to a second position (referred to Japanese patent laid open number 2011-133820 (hereafter referred to as patent publication 1)).
As has been described above, in an imaging device, if it is made possible to switch between two types of focus operation by sliding a focus ring, it is possible to carry out optimum manual focus in accordance with shooting conditions, which is extremely convenient. However, when an imaging device is carried in a bag or the like there may be cases where the focus ring slides unintentionally. There may be situations where even if the user thinks they have set the focus ring to a first position it is actually set at a second position. In such a case a focus operation will be an erroneous operation.